Heat of the Moment
by StrangerHasHappened
Summary: Olivia bruises her arm and is not allowed to use it. But a woman's got to shower, and there's only one person she allows to help her until her arm is healed. But can two friends deny the tension that was there all along and now even more so?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my very first story, and it's unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.  
This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter story featuring Peter, Olivia and a shower. (Let it be clear that I have a fascination for the equation Peter + Olivia + shower.) **

No inFRINGEment intended. Peter, Olivia and the shower are not mine. :(

Bruising her arm and not being able to use it was bad enough, but that she needed help to take a shower was worse. She had to swallow all her pride and admit defeat to press the call-button on her cellphone. And she felt like hanging up every second, until he answered. She didn't say anything at first, embarrassed to the core of her being.

"Olivia?"

"Peter, I am going to ask you a question, and don't you dare make jokes about it." And then she was silent again, not ready to say it.

"I need some help to... in the shower." She whispered. Hearing her voice so small, he wouldn't allow himself to make a joke, that was just wrong.

"I'm on my way." Was all he said, and she was grateful for that.

Not long after that, sitting on her couch, she heard two knocks at the door. She didn't have to get up and see who it was, she knew it was Peter. Telling him the door was open, she heard him come in. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, which carried his shampoo and shower-gel and fresh clothes. His heart skipped a small beat as he saw her sitting on the couch wearing a bathrobe, and he was quite sure that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She lifted herself from the couch and started walking towards the bathroom; he followed her. Walking towards the bathroom, he already started to undo the buttons on his shirt, so when he arrived in the bathroom he was only wearing his jeans. She stood not too far from him, untying the rope on her bathrobe. He looked fascinated when she opened the robe and let it slip of her right arm carefully. He dropped his jeans to his ankles when she stepped inside the shower. Opening his bag, he grabbed his shampoo and shower-gel and went to stand behind her in the shower, after he had discarded his boxer-shorts. He kept his distance, making sure she wouldn't feel that he was already reacting to her naked body. Not because he didn't want her to feel him, _God, how he wanted her to feel him_. No, he kept his distance because he didn't want to scare her off.

Olivia reached over to the rack with shower products and handed him her shower-gel.

"Just be careful for my arm." She practically whispered. He nodded, though she couldn't see it.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, so he would know where he had to be careful.

"It starts here and basically goes over the full length of my arm." She said, pointing to a spot on her shoulder.

"Okay." He whispered. He opened the lit on the bottle and recognized the trademark Olivia Dunham smell immediately. He couldn't help but inhale the smell, before he put some of the contents on his hand. He placed his hands on her back and she felt her whole posture stiffen. She breathed in, her eyes closed, as she waited until the electricity coursing through her body subsided, and when it did she leaned back into his touch. He started rubbing her back, cleaned her left arm and then carefully went to her right. He waited while she was lifting her arm up, and immediately wrapped his hand around her wrist when he heard her grunt in pain. He helped her keep her arm up, and then started rubbing very carefully. When he was done, he helped her bring her arm down. He then knelled down and started massaging her foot with his hands, slowly bringing his hands up her leg, his eyes focusing on one spot on her left leg; a little freckle. As he reached her thighs and rubbed his hand along the inside of her leg, he made sure he wouldn't touch anything he wasn't supposed too. The proximity of his hands and her forbidden area's turned him on more than anything, and he decided that it was time to pay attention to her other leg. Again starting from the bottom, he now massaged her left foot. Again slowly, he brought his hands up, momentarily avoiding the freckle his eyes were focused on.  
Knowing her body as well as she did, she knew exactly what he was doing, she knew exactly which spot on her leg he was avoiding, and it made her smile.  
He inched his hands up again, repeating what he did with her other leg. He managed to clean both her legs without doing anything he wasn't supposed too, and then placed his hands on her stomach. He was fascinated by the fact that he could finally touch that particular area of her body. An area he had been wanting to touch from the day they met, when she willingly went into a water-filled tank, electrodes in her neck, wearing nothing more than her underwear, to save the man she loved, because he would do it for her too.  
Moving his hands over her stomach, he shook that thought of. His hands made small circles over her belly, and every once in a while one of his fingers would brush over the small hairs that were starting to grow on lower parts of her body. The first two times it happened by accident, the third and fourth time were on purpose. His hands reached the edge of her breasts and he hesitated, she felt it.

"Peter." She silently said after a while, when his hands were still on her stomach. She reached for his left hand with her left and gently placed it on her breast, and she did the same with his right. She stepped back, slightly pressing her back against his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles. He slowly started rubbing her breasts when his brain allowed him to use his hands again. Olivia couldn't help feeling what she felt and she slightly tipped her head back, resting it on his shoulders. She stepped back into him more, feeling his erection pressing against her leg. She couldn't deny that she liked that he felt exactly how she felt.

After five minutes of 'cleaning' her breasts, when all the soap had been washed away by the water minutes ago, they both knew it was no longer about cleaning her. Not with way her body was pressed flush against his, not with the way he could feel her swallow down moans and not with the way her hardened nipples were pressing into his palms. Her head was resting against his shoulder, but not far enough for him to see how her eyes were closed and how she would sometimes press them even closer, enjoying the way he caressed her breasts.  
Peter knew very well that she was enjoying what he was doing, and he also knew very well that he wasn't going to stop soon, she probably wouldn't even allow him, so there was only one thing left to do, and that was play with her. He lifted his left hand of her breast and lowered it, placing it underneath her breast. With his index and middle-finger he started circling her breast and he could practically feel her biting her bottom lip. He circled her breast slowly, coming closer to her nipple, in that moment Olivia hated him. The closer he came, the more pressure his right hand applied on her right breast. Her head was now completely tipped back, leaning on his shoulder entirely, allowing him to see how her eyes were closed and how her mouth was slightly agape.  
His fingers came closer and closer to her nipple and when he almost reached it, he stopped moving his right hand over her right breast. She moaned in displeasure, and he could hear it. He let his thumb hover over her left, freakishly hard nipple, while he looked at her face. And then, after having played enough with her, he pressed down on her nipple, hard, in that moment Olivia loved him. Her moan was loud, and with the way her entire body stiffened, Peter had the feeling she just came under his hands. As she rested her body against his again, he could hear and feel her regaining her breath in a way that confirmed his suspicion. And they were far from done tonight, (he still had to do her hair, dry her off, hell, he maybe even had to help her get dressed), but the tension between them was thicker than ever before.

**Okay, I like reviews, who doesn't? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews, I feel very flattered. ****  
This chapter is longer, less smuttier, but there's a shower, :D!**

  
It had been kind of awkward when she had entered the lab that afternoon, when he was about to leave. They hadn't seen each other since he left her apartment the other night, not because they were avoiding each other, she just wasn't needed in the lab and he wasn't needed at the bureau. She kept her arm close to her body as she walked towards Peter. He hadn't heard her come in.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled back. They both said nothing, just looked each other in the eye and then Olivia broke the silence.

"So, will you, um, come tonight?" She was still embarrassed and he couldn't help but wonder if that was because of what happened the day before yesterday or because of the fact that she, a grown woman, had to ask her friend if he could help her shower. He understood her embarrassment.

"Sure." He nodded. With a quick nod, she turned around and started walking towards the doors of the lab when he called her back.

"Olivia! How late do you want me to be there?"

"Don't rush yourself." And then she left.

Hours later, when she was just putting back something in the fridge, she heard a familiar knock on the door - _he had a knock_. She felt like she was having a deja-vu, telling him the door was open, and when she saw him standing in the hallway as she came from the kitchen, he had the same bag slung over the same shoulder in the same way. If this was going to become routine, she wouldn't mind. But she felt a blush redden her cheeks as she thought about what would become routine, for now, it was still a little awkward.  
She led him to the bathroom again, but he didn't need her to. For the past night, that walk to the bathroom was the start of many of his fantasies.  
She was having a deja-vu minutes ago, he was having one now, as she dropped her bathrobe in the same fashion she did two nights ago. He pulled his shirt over his head, stepped out of his pants and boxer-shorts and then went to stand behind her again. He didn't have to grab his shampoo and shower-gel from his bag as they were standing on the rack right next to hers.  
He reached over to grab her shampoo, deciding to start with her hair. As he put some shampoo on his hands, he told her to close her eyes and keep them closed until he said she could open them. She laughed slightly, wanting to tell him that she knew how it worked, but she kept her mouth shut. He placed his hands on top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She was standing near the water and the shampoo started running down her face, she could feel this going wrong. And she felt right, because only seconds later she turned around, facing him, jumping from foot to foot.

"It's in my eye!" She exclaimed, as she tried rubbing her right eye with her left hand.

"Stand still." He ordered, as he cleaned his hands from the soap. He grabbed her wrist and gently rubbed her eye, saving it from the soap. He pulled his hands away and looked at her as she carefully opened her eyes.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded after she had blinked twice. And then he realized she was facing him, and she was naked. He immediately focused his eyes on the wall, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. She smiled at his very manly reaction. Just seconds ago he looked her in the eye, nothing wrong, and the second he realized what was in front of him, he got nervous. _Men_, she thought.

"Peter." She spoke. She felt the awkwardness, she wasn't feeling completely comfortable herself, but she realized why it was, and she could obviously handle it better.

"It's okay, you can look." She said. His eyes shot up, and then looked at hers in shock. Was she just saying what he thought she was saying?

"It will make it a lot easier on the both of us." She commented, seeing the look on his face. He had to give her that one. It would make it easier. But he didn't move, so she made him. Bringing her good arm up, she placed her hand on his cheek, he looked at her with a look that just screamed '_are you sure?_', but when she nodded, he dropped his head slightly. It was his reaction, or the heat of the water, but probably his reaction, that made her her entire body blush, but she never expected him to gasp. And she certainly didn't expect what he did then. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, making sure he didn't crush her bad arm, he pulled her into a hug, whispering her name. It was that or kissing her, and he wasn't sure if he'd survive that.

After a few minutes he made an attempt at washing her hair again, and then he cleaned her body, just like he did the previous time, only this time making sure he wouldn't let himself get caught in the heat of the moment. But there was definitely a moment. Hell, this entire situation was a _moment_. He just made sure it didn't take any longer than it had to take, of course he wanted it too, and he figured she did too, but he felt he was taking advantage of the situation if he would let something happen. So he washed the soap of her body, helped her get out of the shower and as he wrapped a towel around her he told her to wait five minutes. Se nodded and he went back into the shower again, quickly turning down the heat of the water, so the heat in his body would disappear too. He cleaned his own body, did his own hair and in five minutes he stood in front of her again. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he dried her off, gently. As he dried himself off, she got partly dressed. He turned around to face her again, his hair tousled, his chest bare, she had a hard time take her eyes off of him. He grabbed her shirt which he knew she could hardly get on herself, he wondered how long it took her to get dressed in the mornings. As he pulled her shirt over her head, he tried to ease to mood by throwing in a conversation.

"I know a trick." He said. _Oh, that came out totally wrong._ She laughed, knowing he didn't mean it the way he thought she thought he meant it.

"For your arm, I mean." I quickly added.

"And what might that be?" She asked, looking him in the eyes, pulling her shirt straight.

"A massage." He said, pushing her towards the bedroom.

"Lay down. On your stomach." And she did what he asked. She lay down on the bed and he came up behind her, his legs on each side of her. He bend over a little to place her arm in the way he needed it and then pushed her hair aside. Lowering his body on hers, he sat down, and he gently started rubbing her shoulder blade.

"How did this actually happen?" He asked, feeling the vibration that her laughter caused throughout his whole body, sending shocks up that all subsided in one place.

"I was on a raid and there was a door that needed to be knocked down." She explained, he laughed along. He moved his hands over her sore arm, gently applying pressure.

"This is good." She noted, her voice a little softer than normal. "Where did you learn this?" Now it was his laughter that she felt vibrating through her body.

"When I was a little kid, I broke my arm once. I was in the same situation you are in now. My mom told me she'd give me a massage. The next day, my arm felt so good, I started using it like before. Too bad that the day after that, my arm was hurting like before." He smiled, thinking about his mom. He kept silent, and she didn't react on it, she didn't question further.  
A few minutes later she felt him move above her, and she turned her head to look at him.

"You, um, you have to turn around. So I can do the front." He said. She nodded and rolled her body over as he lifted his body up. When she lay on her back, her arm in a comfortable position, he lowered his body again and they both realized immediately where some parts of him were resting, but neither made a comment. He bend forward slightly, and started rubbing the front of her arm, just as careful as he did with the back of it. He kept his eyes focused on her arm, as she kept her eyes focused on his face, his arms and that little bit of his thigh she could see from under his shirt.  
He took his time, coming up with excuses such as 'I just want your arm to be better soon.' if she would ask about it later. But she didn't, until his phone rang minutes later.

"You took your time." She dared. He raised his eyebrow in a proud way as he lifted up from her body to reach over for his phone, which lay on the nightstand. He grunted as he saw Walter's name on the display, causing him to miss her moan of displeasure when he moved his body off of hers. He also missed her look when he sat down again, because he looked at the ceiling.

"Peter." He answered his phone. Olivia looked at him, she couldn't not, right hand keeping his phone to his ear, left hand on his hip.

"Walter, what time is it?" Peter heard some rumbling on the other side of the line before his father answered.

"Exactly, 11 o'clock. All stores are closed and the nearest 24/7 shop is 10 miles from here, so no, I won't bring you some bacon flavored pudding." She smiled as he rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth slightly tipping up, he probably didn't even know that.

"I don't think she... Yes, I'll ask." Peter added, as his father exclaimed his displeasure with his son. Peter placed his left hand over his phone as he looked at her.

"You don't happen to have any bacon flavored pudding?" She shook her head no, and he nodded smiling.

"No, Walter." He listened to his father for a while, and then answered.

"I'll be home in about an hour. Don't wait for me." He hung up.  
He focused his gaze on Olivia again, phone in his hand. He motioned his thumb towards her door, and she nodded, he really should go, she didn't want him to, but he should. He raised from her body, standing besides the bed and pushed her back down as he saw her getting up too.

"I can find my way out." She smiled at him as he pulled the blankets over her body and went to her window to close the curtains. He grabbed his bag from the bathroom and went to stand beside her bed again, looking her in the eyes.

"Now, don't use your arm too much tomorrow! In fact, don't use it at all." She nodded and fought the urge to say 'Yes, doctor Bishop.' She gasped when he placed his hand near her head and bent down - _that's a surprise._ He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Olivia." He whispered, and then he turned around and walked towards her door. He switched the light off and went to turn the rest of the lights in her apartment off, before she heard him close the door behind him. She fell into a peaceful sleep almost immediately, one thing and one thing only on her mind.

**Reviews still make me happy! And they make me want to post ASAP. And you want me to post ASAP! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I think everybody now knows that uploading ASAP is not my strongest point. And I am not going to come up with weak excuses, I am just going to let you guys enjoy the smut that awaits you!**

In the past twenty minutes he had checked the clock fifty times. It was already 10 o'clock and she hadn't called yet. He had even checked his phone to see if he wasn't messing up the days. But he was right, today was Saturday, and the last time he saw her was Thursday. He played with his phone, opting to call her, but then he'd come off desperate. He didn't want to make this any harder on her, or himself. So he sat in his chair, checking the clock every minute or so while he played with his phone.

Meanwhile, in a nice, warm tub, sat Olivia. Her left arm lay on the edge of the tub, her right arm rested against her body and her head rested against the tub, making her toes stick out of the water. Her phone lay next to her, which wasn't really save, because it could fall in the water any moment, but she needed it next to her. It was Saturday, and she didn't expect anyone to call her, but with her job, and with Broyles as your boss, you could never know.  
When her phone did ring, she sighed - _definitely not what she expected._ With her left hand, she grabbed the phone, and with her eyes still closed, she answered.

"Dunham."

"Hey, um, it's me." The hesitation was evident in Peter's voice.

"Oh, hey. Something wrong?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"No no, it's just, um... You didn't call and I was wondering if, um, if... I just decided to call." She smiled at his stutter. She imagined him sitting in a chair, or laying in his bed, his cheeks red.

"Yeah, well..." She felt her own cheeks redden, something that happened a little too often when she thought about Peter, or even talked to him.  
"I always take a bath on Saturdays, that's why I didn't call."

"Oh, okay." His voice held a slight disappointment, and she knew he was trying to hide it, but she could still hear it. She didn't like hearing him disappointed, just like he didn't like hearing her disappointed. If it was because of his disappointment or something else she couldn't really place her finger on, she didn't know, but she made the comment anyway.

"You know, I didn't really think this through." She started, her voice calm, hoping it would come out right. "I mean, I just stepped in the tub, and I don't really know if I will be able to, um, you know... _drymyselfoff_." The last bit came out in one breath, she was sure he didn't hear it and then she had to repeat herself. Or he did hear it, but he would act like he didn't and then she would have to repeat herself either way. But he had heard her, and he had also heard how she said it, so he wouldn't come back on it. Maybe later, when the awkwardness was all over and they could both laugh about this whole situation.

"I'm on my way." He said, as he jumped up from his chair.

"Well, I'm still in bath, so take your time."

"Okay." And he hung up. Whistling, he made his way through the house.

A warm, hot bath never failed to make Olivia relax and tonight it didn't either. She was so relaxed, she didn't hear her door open, and she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was. When she did notice a presence close to her, she kept her eyes closed as a small smile formed on her face. There was nothing to be scared about, as she knew exactly who was there.

"Peter."

"You do know it's dangerous to keep your door open. Especially in the state you are in." He inched closer, he was now standing next to the tub, looking down at her.

"Will you believe me if I say that I knew you'd come?" She opened her eyes to look at him. There was something in her eyes he couldn't identify, but he liked it.

"No." He whispered. He knew he could whisper, because his head was so close, she couldn't not hear it. She looked up at him and there was also something in his eyes she couldn't identify. But as his head came closer, as she could feel his breath against her lips, she knew what it was. When she closed her eyes for a split second and looked up at him again, he could also see what was in hers. It was the same thing that was in his eyes. It was desire, it was lust. And when he kept his head in it's position, when he just looked at her, she decided to take the first step. Although it wasn't really the first step, it was far from the first step, but it was the first step today, and she took it. Pushing her head up, she placed her lips on his.  
He saw it coming, but his slight gasp at the feel of her lips against his was still evident. For a moment their lips were only pressed together, but then Peter rang his tongue along Olivia's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and he immediately explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. An electric shock ran through her entire body as she got what she had wanted for so long. Gently she massaged his tongue with her own as she relaxed her back against the tub again, pulling Peter down with her left hand, but he had something different in mind. He pulled away and she practically cried out his name, actually pulling his shirt so he would lower his lips on hers again. When he didn't come down she pushed her head up. Her lips touched his ever so lightly, and he couldn't not kiss her. For just a second he pushed his lips against hers and then pulled away, turning around to get a towel. He turned back and walked to her, she knew exactly what he was thinking as she was thinking the same. She pushed herself up with her left hand, very slowly so she wouldn't fall and as she stood, facing him, he immediately wrapped the towel around her. Careful not to hurt her, he lifted her from the tub and set her next to him crashing his lips on hers the second she safely stood. She pushed her left hand in his hair, holding on to his shirt with her right, unable to place it higher. He broke apart and made an attempt to dry her off, but she stopped him, placing her hand on his.

"Leave it." She whispered in his ear.

"'Livia, you're all wet." He looked at her unbelievably.

"I'll dry." She said, already pulling him to her bedroom. He kept the towel around her and as they reached the edge of her bed, he gently laid her down. He crawled above her, kissing her neck, slowly going up to her jaw before he reached her mouth and traced both her lips with his tongue before he pulled back to look at her.

"This is hardly fair." She spoke calmly, though she was everything but calm. She realized she had never felt this way, ever. Not with John, not with Lucas, but she did with Peter. She realized that she was actually nervous.

"What?" He asked sincerely.

"This." She said, starting to open the buttons on his shirt, something that was rather difficult with one hand. He wanted to help her, he really did, but the sight in front him, or actually beneath, took his breath away. She looked extremely cute, trying to open the buttons with one hand as her right lay securely over chest. She managed to open all the buttons and he pushed off her, standing so he could take the shirt off and push his pants to his ankles. As he lowered himself on her again, only wearing his boxers, he smiled.

"Fair now?" She nodded, smiling back and quickly kissing him. She moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw, slowly kissing up before she playfully nipped at his earlobe. He failed keeping his moan silent and he couldn't help but grind his hard erection against her. She moaned wanting more, so she brought her mouth to his earlobe again, now sucking it. He buried his face in her neck, his left hand holding her head, trying to make her stop.

"'Livia." He begged. She released his ear, feeling his body relax immediately, and then huskily whispered in his ear.

"Peter, I don't wanna wait any longer." Well, he didn't need anything more. He pushed his boxers down and she pushed it of his ankles with her own feet, as he practically threw the towel that was still covering her away. He carefully grabbed her right hand and slowly placed it in his neck. She placed her left hand on his back and as he lowered his head to kiss her, he gently pushed into her. She tipped her head back, her mouth slightly agape, at the sensation coursing through her, and the moan that escaped her lips was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He didn't move, yet, but with her head still tipped back he took the chance to kiss her neck. He made his way to her mouth again and as he pushed his tongue in her mouth he started his rhythm within her. She buried her nails in his back as she matched his every stroke. His rhythm went from calm to heated, pulling out completely, and waiting a second before pushing back in. He was making her crazy and he knew it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel everything he did. He released her mouth, placing kisses on her neck as he slowly moved to her chest. He placed gentle kisses on the edge of her right breast, his tongue darted out as he oh, so slowly circled her breast making his way to her nipple. But she didn't agree with his plan, so she brought her left hand to his head pulling his hair slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Not again, Peter." She could barely speak, but he heard her. Her hand still on his head, she lowered it so his lips touched her nipple. As his tongue ran over nipple, he quickened his rhythm and when his name became a mantra from her lips he knew she was close. So he sucked her nipple one last time and then moved back to her lips. Placing a kiss on her lips he quickly moved to her ear, something she did not like at all. He smiled when he heard her groan of displeasure.

"Peter." Her grasp on him became stronger, she started to shake a little and he knew it would only take one or two more strokes.  
He pulled out, waited a second and then pushed in. She pushed herself up against him, holding him tight.

"Peter." She said his name louder this time and he knew then that he was going to make her scream his name.

"Please." She begged.

"I wanna hear you scream my name, 'Livia." He pulled out.

"Peter." Her voice was dark.

"Scream it." He whispered in her ear.

"I will. I will." Her voice sounded dramatic, needing and he answered to it. He pushed in, hard, groaning as he came and smiling at her reaction.

"Peter!" She actually screamed his name, as she joined him in complete satisfaction. For a while they held each other as they came from their high. When he regained the power in his arms again, he placed her right arm next to her body and then did the same with her left. As he pulled himself from her, he allowed her to get in a comfortable position before he pulled the sheets over her. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and then lay down next to her, resting his head on his hand. He looked at her. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, she saw so much love there, it momentarily shocked her. But it was no use denying it, since she felt exactly the same, so she inched closer to him, pressing her body against his.

"Will you stay?" He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her close against him.

"Sure."

**Yes, they had sex. But no, I'm not done yet.  
I can't promise to have another chapter up soon, but I will try!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long hiatus, due to a writers block that kept me from doing ANYTHING, I am back!  
And as an apology this chapter contains smut, fluff, some more smut, naked Peter, a whole lot of smut, a shower, naked Olivia, and fluff! (Not necessarily in that order.)**

Still not mine, :(**  
**

It had been one week and one day since she bruised her arm and it had been almost one week since she had asked Peter the unthinkable.  
It was Monday today, and she had a doctor's appointment. The doctor only told her what she already knew; her arm was doing fine. She still had to be careful, and not get into any action, but she was allowed to use it a little more. If it would heal the way it was now, she could use it at full strength by the beginning of next week. She was happy her arm was healing the way it was supposed to be, she felt useless the past week, not being able to do anything. Broyles even told her to just stay home until her arm was fine again, but she didn't like that idea at all. So she still went to work every day and every other day she would go home knowing, and at the same time not knowing, what was awaiting her that evening.  
She felt so embarrassed the first time she called Peter, but he had been so sweet. She knew when she called him that her feelings for him couldn't stay ignored. It was a gamble; calling him. She was a grown, experienced woman who didn't know nothing about men. She saw the signs. She was reading him, but it occurred to her that she could be reading him wrong. She had read John wrong, and in some way, she even read Lucas wrong. So yeah, the thought, the fear, of reading Peter wrong was definitely there. But even if she did read him wrong, he'd do her a favor from a friend to a friend.  
She smiled, she hadn't read Peter wrong, she had read him just right. He was feeling for her what she was feeling for him. Of course, the first time she called him, she knew that his reaction to her was just basic instinct; she wouldn't blame him for it. But after sharing the night with him, after waking up next to his sleeping form, she knew it wasn't about instinct. She knew it was about something more, something deeper. Something that has always scared her, that still scares her. She knew what it was about, and she knew that she had to open up completely to him to make this something work.

That day she didn't call to ask him if he'd come; they both knew he was coming, he didn't need to be asked. There was some sort of unspoken agreement between them; every other day he'd stop by and he'd help her taking a shower. That it was going to be much more than that after the first time was something they both didn't expect, but didn't mind either.  
He knocked on her door at 9:30, just to let her know it was him, because he knew the door was open. When he closed the door behind him, he locked it, fully intending on staying the night and she didn't expect anything else. She came from her kitchen, wearing her bathrobe.

"Hi." He greeted her. Things were so different, they both felt that the tension was less and he allowed himself to walk towards her. Hesitantly he lowered his head, and she brought hers slightly up. Her eyes focused on his eyes, then his lips and his eyes again, before she closed them and their lips touched. As they both parted their lips after a moment, to let their tongues explore each other's mouth, she brought her left hand to his face, cupping his cheek as he placed his left hand on her hip. They broke apart when they both needed oxygen and their eyes locked.

"Hi." She finally greeted him back. He smiled sweetly at her, seeing a blush creep up her cheeks.

She led him to the bathroom, like she had done nights before. But tonight it was different, there was hardly any tension, no awkwardness. Just Peter and Olivia. When they entered the bathroom, she turned around and placed her lips firmly on his. Her left hand found its way around his neck, while her right hand slowly traveled its way up his body to his cheek. When it finally rested there, Peter smiled against her lips and pulled away.

"Look at that!" He said, covering her hand with his.

"I'm healing." She said with a smile, and she saw the look in his eyes change. She knew what look it was, for she'd had the same look.

"But I'm not there yet." She reassured him as she gave him a quick kiss. Then she started undoing the buttons on his shirt, which was going a lot easier now that her arm was more functional. Soon, the shirt lay on the ground and she found her hands roaming his stomach, up his chest to his shoulders. She let her hands slide down his arms and up again to cup both his cheeks. She gave him a quick kiss and then turned around, already untying her robe. She dropped it to the floor and entered the shower as Peter allowed himself to look at her for a moment, to enjoy her body. He then quickly took off his shoes and socks, his jeans and boxers and stepped behind her in the shower, her back to him. He immediately kissed the left, exposed side of her neck as he turned on the water, for she hadn't done that yet.

His hands were resting on her hips, her hands covering his, squeezing them a she quickly craved more now that she finally allowed herself to enjoy how Peter was making her feel. She placed her hand on his head, slightly tugging his hair and moaned as he sucked her skin.

"Peter…" Her voice was begging already, her eyes closed. He turned her around, looked into her eyes with a cocky grin and then kissed her teasingly. She sighed her dissatisfaction as he pulled away and grabbed her shampoo. He gently washed her hair. And before either of them realized it, Olivia was pressed against the wall, Peter kissing her neck like a maniac. The gentleness from days before was no longer there, it was replaced by a different type of gentleness. The way he kissed her was different too. Two days ago he kissed her with slight uncertainty, he kissed her because he couldn't restrain himself, now he kissed her like he would kiss his girlfriend. Filled with passion and love, and at this point lust. And all he honestly wanted was for her to be his girlfriend, but he'd let that up to her.

At this point both her hands were somewhere on his head, in his neck, over his back, basically everywhere and her right leg was draped around Peter's waist, he held it up with his left hand as his right leaned against the wall; his body pressing hers against the wall.

She could clearly feel his erection and it drove her insane. God, they had slept together one time and the entire day after she was craving to feel him again, and as he was pressing her against the wall, kissing her everywhere, she became quickly addicted to him. And then the insanity of it all hit her; she let out a laugh, causing Peter to stop his actions and look at her questionably.

"What?" He asked her, still holding her leg up.

"Look at us." She laughed. He gave her a once-over, which made her laugh even more.

"Peter, you're pressing me up against a wall, while a week ago we were _just_ partners." Emphasize on the 'just'.

"Well, if you don't like it, tell me now." She shook her head, understanding she had to clarify.

"We both know what we're gonna do next, and I'm not complaining. I just… I want to know where we're at." She said, all seriousness in her eyes.

"We're at the point where I am going to kiss you and then make love to you." He knew that's not what she meant, but he couldn't help.

"I mean us, Peter. What is this gonna do to us?"

"'Livia." He stroked her cheek with his right hand.

"We," he gestured between them with the same right hand, "can be whatever you want us to be. We can be friends, we can be _just_ partners, we can be… shower-mates." They both laughed. But then the seriousness returned in both their eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" She asked, her thumb grazing his lips. He placed a sweet kiss on it before he spoke.

"Honestly? I want you to be mine. I want to be able to do this to you every day. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, as crazy as it sounds."

"That doesn't sound crazy at all." She kissed him sweetly. "I want that too." She smiled.

"You want to call me your girlfriend?" They both laughed and as soon as Peter kissed her passionately the fire between them returned and they picked up where they left off. He pulled her left leg up too and she wrapped both of them around his waist, her hands on his shoulders, her head a couple inches above his so she had to look down to see him. But both didn't mind, because Peter took this new position as an opportunity to kiss her breasts. All of Olivia's thoughts poured away with the water as the combination of Peter's erection pressing against her center, his lips on her breast and the warm water running over them almost drove her over the edge. _Almost_.

"Make me yours." She whispered, even though she was already his and he was hers. He pulled away to look at her as he positioned himself, having already learned that he loved to see her face when he entered her. And she didn't disappoint. Her eyes closed in pleasure, her lips parted and her head rested against the wall; she moaned as they became one and he couldn't help but moan either.

She opened her eyes and in the second they were open he could see they were dark with lust and it turned him on even more.

He started to move very slowly, looking at her carefully. After less than a minute he could see she was about to open her eyes and complain, so he pushed his lips against hers and massaged her tongue with his own as he gradually picked up his speed. She moaned against his mouth as she placed both her hands on his cheeks. Within minutes his speed was almost erratic and they were both panting, on the verge of oblivion. As his name became a charm on her lips and she could no longer control her moans, she pulled Peter closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist and her head resting against his. He could feel her tighten around him and he knew she was as close as he was. He kissed her neck and she squeezed him even harder just as he pushed in, making them both gasp and come; she only seconds after him.

Resting against the wall, they both regained their breath, and speech. When she had, she pulled back from her embrace and looked at him.

"I am going to need a massage now."

**I have an idea for chapter 5 and it will probably be the last.  
But, I also have an idea for another story, so do not fear. **


End file.
